Whiskey Lullaby
by talkswithherhands
Summary: Rizzles. What would Jane do without Maura? Insight to her fears of losing the M.E. after the events of the Season 2 finale. Spoilers ahead!


**Title: **_Whiskey Lullaby_

**Author: **Lj Bard

**Spoilers:** S2E10.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

**Reviews:** Yes, please! FEED THE BARD

**A/Note:** To my loyal friends and family within the Rizzles community, this one is for you ;)

-x-

The bullpen was eerily quiet that night, save for the shuffling of papers and the whir of computers and tapping of keys from the three Detectives inhabiting the office. Jane stared into her computer screen, unblinking and unfocused on her task until Korsak's hand came down on her shoulder, startling her.

"Go home, Jane," he ordered, softly. "There's nothing more we can do tonight."

"I'll go home when I'm ready, Korsak," Jane brushed him off, with a hint of a bite in her tone. She didn't care if it hurt his feelings. But he understood, with a simple glance toward Frost, who nodded, they both stood and left, shutting down for the evening.

Jane continued to stare at her computer screen, her report on the events of tonight's happenings not even a sentence in. She could care less about it all, nothing mattered anymore to Jane at that moment but one certain blonde whose face kept flashing through her mind.

Hearing Maura screaming for Hoyt to stop; watching as Hoyt tasered Maura and then used a scalpel to draw a thin line across her throat, blood spilling from the wound; honey-hazel eyes glassily staring up at the ceiling, her body motionless.

"_Stop it! Hoyt don't you touch her!"_

A single teardrop hit the back of her hand which gripped her sidearm resting on her desk, so tightly that a thin white scar was evident beneath her naturally olive skin tone. Her jaw clenched and she heard Hoyt's sickening cold laughter fill the room.

"_I'm dying Jane, and I want some company…"_

"_Stop! Please!"_

"_You're going to feel a little pinch, Doctor…"_

A single UV light flickered above the only table with a body bag resting on it, computers were off and there were no other persons around the lab. The familiar smell of formaldehyde and Maura's perfume wafted through the air like a ghost, making Jane's body shake as her legs carried her unsteadily toward the table, one foot after the other, the sounds of her flats echoing around the lab as loud as gunshots.

"_Where's Maura? I need to see her!" _

"_Jane.. don't.."_

"_Damn it, Korsak, where is she?"_

Jane's entire body felt cold like ice, every breath she took was torture. She blinked, standing before the table and the black bag, in one hand was her firearm, the other a bottle of whiskey, she tipped the bottle back, draining it and felt the liquid burn her throat, causing tears to shed from her eyes. She let the bottle drop and smash against the floor as she stared down upon the body bag, her grip on the firearm increased, making her hand hurt, both hands hurt despite the liquor she had consumed.

She placed one hand on the zipper and took a shaky breath, using her thumb to unlatch the safety on her gun, and she then pulled the zipper back slowly and took a good hard look at the handiwork inside.

"You're gonna miss me, Janey," Hoyt's lifeless eyes stared up at her, a sick grin on his pale face.

"I'm not going to ever think of you again, you sick bastard," Jane growled, menacingly. Hoyt's smile only grew.

"Is that why you're here? Visiting me so late at night? Hoping you'll ease the nightmares? You can't forget about me, Jane, I'm in here," Hoyt's lifeless hand pointed a finger to his own temple. "I'll always be in there."

"Shut up!" Jane screamed. Hoyt laughed, taunting her, she pointed the gun at his temple, and repeated herself. "I hate you, you sick, twisted, son of a-"

"Oh, what are you going to do to me with that, Janey? Kill me? I'm already dead, remember?" Hoyt laughed.

"You're a psycho!" Jane snapped, preparing to pull the trigger when the face changed.

"Jane? Jane, why?" Maura looked at Jane, scared. A laceration across her throat that no longer bled.

"M-Maura… how?" Jane swallowed, thickly. She dropped her gun and pulled the body to her, breathing her in, but her body was cold and lifeless.

"Jane, why did I have to go? It wasn't my time- please tell me why?" Maura asked again. Jane shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I don't know… please, no Maura – you can't be here.. you aren't gone, y-you lived! I saw you!" Jane felt Maura's body tremble and as she pulled back she was grasped by Hoyt once again, his eyes like fire and his smile sickening.

"Oh, Janey baby, I never knew how much you cared…" he laughed. Jane screamed as he pushed her down much like he had earlier in the hospital and took a scalpel.

"Now, now, don't fuss, this time I really intend to finish what I started," and as she felt the cold metal against her throat, she could only scream louder in agony as the blood trickled down her neck.

"Atta girl, Janey-" Hoyt laughed. "Even in death we'll be together, Jane… my _Jane.._"

"Jane… Jane! … JANE! Wake up, Jane!"

Jane shot up from her position, yelling frantically until a pair of arms surrounded her and the smell and sound of Maura hushing her soothed her heart and she clung to Maura like a dying child.

"M-Maura…" Jane's voice broke.

"I'm here, Jane… I am here, you had a nightmare – everything is going to be alright," Maura soothed, stringing her fingers through Jane's wild dark hair.

"Oh.. God, Maura," Jane screwed her eyes shut; they burned with tears as her throat tightened and she could feel herself lose control. "Please... make it stop."

"Jane, look at me," Maura pulled back, a task she found difficult as Jane refused to let go. However, Jane eventually released her hold just enough so she could angle her face to see Maura cradling her on the sofa in her living room.

She was still clothed from the day, and her apartment was covered in horse memorabilia, reminding her of the birthday party her mother had planned for her, the clock on the wall ticked just after four AM. Licking her lips, she could taste the stale alcohol on her stomach and knew she must have passed out on the couch after having too much to drink and judging by Maura's hair and the wrinkles in her blouse, she had been resting alongside Jane for a while.

"I'm right here," Maura said, calmly.

"I dreamt that Hoyt had taken you with him…" Jane confessed, burying her face in the crook of Maura's neck, refusing to make eye contact any longer as she sniffled. "I was in your morgue and Hoyt was on your table… but then – then it was you… and you asked me why you were there and asked me why you had to die… and – oh, Maura please… I am so sorry-"

"Jane, don't... don't torture yourself, it's okay, I am here, Hoyt is gone – he cannot hurt us any longer," Maura stated, matter-of-fact.

"But I almost lost you to him… you could have died, what if I hadn't been able to get to you before he sliced your throat any deeper?" Jane cringed at the scar lined along her throat that she traced.

Maura's hand came up and overlapped Jane's, twining their digits together.

"You know I hate sentences that begin with 'what if's', the only thing for certain in this world Jane, is life and death. And while, yes, I very well could have died today, I did not, I am here with you, and we are going to get through this, together, one day at a time I believe is the correct verbal usage?"

"Maura," Jane separated herself from the doctor and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura smiled.

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's exquisite ones and the blonde let out a small "mmfph" of approval, before returning the kiss, quite fervently at that.

Jane broke the kiss and her eyes widened by her own actions before turning away with a blush. She had no idea where that had come from, she just felt as though she had to kiss Maura and that she was sick and tired of guessing whether she could wait until later to do so.

Who knew if later was even an option?

"That was…"

"Jane," Maura stopped Jane before she could begin apologizing. "I think we should sleep on this, don't you agree?"

"Well.. I-" Maura swept in and kissed Jane this time round, her tongue gently prodding Jane's bottom lip which dropped open, granting the blonde access that she so desperately wanted. Both women moaned into the kiss and when air finally became a necessity, Maura was the first to speak.

"Sleep first, talk later?"

"I don't think I'll be getting much sleep after that, to tell you the truth," Jane mumbled, regaining her bearings. Maura smiled.

"Well if that is the case, then I am sure we can find other activities to occupy our time," Jane went bright red at that statement.

"Maura… the Hell?" Jane stuttered.

"Chess?" Maura beamed. "We can put that board Tommy bought for you to good use."

Jane raised an eyebrow and released a sigh, before standing up and off of Maura.

"Bed sounds good to me-" Jane argued, monotone.

"Too bad, I was quite enjoying the thought of taking off your clothes when I beat you," Maura grinned and bypassed Jane who had frozen with a slackened jaw as Maura strutted past her with a wink and a smile as she undid her belt and headed for the bedroom.

It only took Jane another millisecond to chase Maura down the hall, chessboard forgotten for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> small one-piece i really couldnt figure out a better way to finish this late at night.. regardless i hope you enjoyed... :) please remember to be kind and leave a review in the box belowwww :)


End file.
